Of Being A Dog
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: Something strange is going on with Sano and Yujiro. Mizuki knows that much. But she can't being to believe! They aren't themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Hana-Kimi. Don't own the rights. Don't own the characters, storyline, plot or ANYTHING else. If I did, it wouldn't be as much fun!**

Well, I was watching T.V. and suddenly the cliché thought struck. Sano and Yujiro. Hey. . . what would happen should they switch places? Oh, let's find out! Shall we?

Come along with me to see what weird, creepy, cliché events will turn up should a man and a dog, both who know she's a girl and love her, switch bodies.

Enjoy!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Chapter One: Tricks . . .**

"Yujiro, sit."

Sano and Mizuki stood outside the dorm with Yujiro happily waging his tail and panting in excitement. Between the two humans, Yujiro never knew who to pounce first. The tall boy-human who had saved him from the 'dog-man', who Yujiro always thought looked more anti-dog than anything else. Or the girl-human that always came with his boy-human. She was pretty and Yujiro couldn't understand why she'd hang out with all the boy-humans!

At the moment, his boy-human, Sano, stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at him with an excepting look. Mizuki looked as excited as Yujiro felt. _Mizuki! Are you here to pet me? Love me? Huh? Huh? Huh?_ The thought of treats, petting, and love got Yujiro onto his hind legs and barking. _What do you want me to do? I will, I will, I will!_

"Yujiro," his boy-human Sano said. "Sit."

The dog's butt hit the ground and he looked at Sano. _TREATS!_ A tasty piece of treat plopped onto his tongue. _Mmmm!_

"Bark!"

"Yujiro! Good job!" _Mizuki happy? Yay!_ Yujiro barked again and planted two large paws are her chest.

Sano patted Yujiro's back and head. "Good boy. Six months of training and you can sit. Maybe next you can learn fetch?"

Fetch? Was that another human game? Sounded interesting. Would Sano go looking for a stick? Wasn't that fetch? And then he'd get to chase Sano for the stick, right? Yay! Yujiro wanted to play that!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Hiding behind a bush sat Dr. Umeda. "Interesting. That dog seems very hyper around Ashiya, doesn't he? Hmmm . . ." Taking out his _**How to bring bodies closer: A Guide to Body-switching** _book, the doctor smirked. _Oh, Hakkodo. You naughty devil you._

"'First: Find the two you wish to switch.' Check." He glanced at the boy and dog.

"Second . . .Oh, that's interesting. How delightfully evil!" With a glint in his eyes and matchmaking in his perverted mind, Umeda rubbed his hands together.

Whistling the Grinch theme, the gay doctor went off to make ready for Ashiya's new roommate.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

That's all for now. Stay tuned! Review, review, review!

Other news: I have one other Hana-Kimi story I'm working on called _Going for the Goal_. The first chapter should be done in a month or so. (Writer's Block on a few stories.) Also, I'm going to try this story with the chapter's name and adding 'of being a dog' at the end. So think of it that way.

Peace and Love!


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: DRDoD does not own anything. Sad, right?**

Sorry. I've been just a little too busy lately, more so than I thought I would be. I was a little trapped on this chapter the way I had it written before and there was something about it I couldn't get behind. So, this morning I trashed the whole damn thing and started over. I think this way is much better. Believe me!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Chapter Two: I Must Be Dreaming**

"Are you going to practice early this morning?"

Sano spun around at Ashiya's lazy voice from behind him. She stood two feet away, her eyes half closed and her hair and clothes wrinkled from sleep, and a hand reached up to rub at one eye. _Damn, she's cute in the morning._ He thought, shaking his head and smiling at his dozy roommate. "Nah, I'm just going to take Yujiro for a walk."

Her eyes instantly opened wide. "Oh! Well, if you wait a minute…" Her voice trailed off on a yawn. "I'll go with you!"

Sano chuckled and tapped her on the head with the leash he held in one hand. "Go back to sleep. You need it after last night, and school isn't for another two hours." He was about to turn back to the door when he saw tears in her cute little eyes and he paused. "How about I wake you up to go help me at practice?"

Yep, that did the trick, he thought as Ashiya smiled and nodded. "Okay! Maybe we can get to breakfast on time for once, huh?"

_Yeah, because for once you won't sleep thru it._

With that, he closed the door of their room and walked down the hall to the back of the school wear Yujiro's dog house was and before he even turned the last corner, Yujiro was there, staring up at him with an I-thought-you'd-never-get-here look that made Sano smile. "All right, boy, lets go."

_And we're off!_ Yujiro ran as fast as his legs could get him, ignoring the yelping human behind him and took off down the sidewalk toward the road his boy always took him on. Smiling his big dorky dog smile, Yujiro wagged his tail, dragged at the 'leash' his boy put on him so he (his silly human boy) wouldn't get lost. _Common! Common! Common! Jeez, human, lets go! I wanna go! I gotta GO!!_

At the first corner of their walk, Sano tried to grab the wall to stop the dog, but Yujiro would have none of that and just kept running . . . In place. "You're going to strangle yourself, boy. Stop running. No wonder Mizuki always comes home with bruised knees, you speed demon!"

Yujiro stopped dead. _Mizuki? Where's my girl? Where? Where? Where?_ "She's not here, dork." His boy scratched his head, making Yujiro thump his tail and sent him into doggy bliss. "You can see her later. I promise."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

"One dog. Two dog. Three dog, four." Umeda watched as Sano and the dog, Momiji, or something like that, walked by, the dog looking rather happy, and the boy looking rather . . . expressionless. "Huh, that's not anything new." Looking down at the body switching book he'd rented from the library, he read all the details of this experiment.

"First, find the two bodies of whom you wish to switch. Check.

"Second, hit both on the head with a long, thin, _light-weight_ object such as a ruler or a paper fan just above the forehead." Umeda took out his 200 page _Guide to Love Potions_ book with the hard cover. "Check." Leave it to Umeda to think a text book is light-weight. "Then, touch both on the neck, as shown in _Figure 4.2_. Now, say 'Switch these bodies.' Hmm, seems easy enough. Now, let try this."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Sano heard a murmur in the wind and glanced around. No one was around. It was just him and Yujiro. There were a few trees, sure, but trees didn't talk, now did they? With another quick look around, Sano shrugged and continued walking on toward the training field. It was a cold day, the wind making Sano shiver when even the slightest breeze blew up his trench coat. "And to think, Ashiya wanted to come. She'd freeze."

Yujiro looked up and nodded once. _Hmm, it's like he understands every word._

A breeze ruffled dry leaves all around and the crunching sounds echoed. Sano heard _crunch, crunch, crunch _from behind him. Turning he saw the doctor coming toward him. Sano paused and was about to open his mouth to greet him when Umeda pulled a book out of his long white medical coat. Sano read the title. The Guide of . . . Love Potions? Oh, man, was Umeda gonna give him love advise? He'd heard the doctor give advise to Ashiya once, and thought it was strange that a gay man was giving another 'guy' love advise. "Hello, Dr. Umeda."

"Morning, Sano. Yugioh." He nodded to the dog.

"Yujiro." Sano corrected.

He ignored the correction and stopped right in front of Sano. Mere inches away. "Is. . . Is there something you need, Dr. Umeda."

Umeda smiled evilly. "Nope. But this is something you need." He held the book out, as if waiting for Sano to take it.

Sano reached out and was just about to wrap his fingers around the volume when it suddenly came up and with a load _WAAP!_ Sound, Sano felt the book collide with his skull. Dizzy, he stumbled back and watched as Umeda smacked Yujiro in the head, too. What the hell . . . ?

Umeda dropped the book, reached up and took Sano and Yujiro by the back to the neck and said "Switch these bodies."

Sano was about to punch the cheeky doctor when a wave a dizziness overtook him and he fell backward into a pile dead leaves.

Standing over the two motionless bodies Umeda nodded wisely. "Son, this is for your own good."

_WHAT THE HELL!_

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Okay, this is all I've got right now, but I'll get the next part out A.S.A.P. I just can't think of a good way to play them waking up in new bodies in this chapter. Just keeping reviewing with "Get your ass to work!" replies. I get them emailed, so I'll know!


End file.
